User talk:Aidanryu
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ministry of War Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! --Gary -- Sarah Manley Interface page aangepast Hey Aidan, Het plaatje op de interface pagina is aangepast, en ik heb er 1 extra opsomming ondergezet. De rest vd pagina heb ik ongemoeid gelaten. Gr, H3* aka Scumbag H3* 01:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Addition to main page Here is a page for the main page, pls add it. http://mow.wikia.com/wiki/Cheating -Lighthill proposed new main page Aidan, I created a reorganization of the front page like I mentioned a few days ago. http://mow.wikia.com/wiki/Ministry_of_War_Wiki_Alt The wiki info widget on the upper right side overflows and there doesn't seem to be a way for me to control its behavior directly through the page content. I wanted to get some input on your preference for organization too. Usually in game wikis, there are clusters of small, related game concepts (e.g. 2 paragraphs each) that get documented all on the same page with each concept getting a section. Links to individual parts then go to the anchor for that section in the containting page. Usually, this works out pretty well (the alternative is categories and category trees and category indexes to manage them - usually only need for many small sections in the same domain). For example, religion is a concept which has a lot of small, tightly-connected parts: missionaries, worship, temples, territory, defamation, missionizing, etc. The current content could benefit from all being reorganized into a "religion" page since each of these concepts is relatively small, describable in 1-3 paragraphs. The current structure is a bit messy. What do you think of this? Also I want to move and merge a lot of pages. Some page titles are poor (e.g. Guru's). Is there any problem with moving and merging some page content? I don't want to step on anybody's toes. Also, some pages do NOT show up on search. For example, searching for 'carnage' produces only one hit, and does not suggest your own 'Carnage_Rank' page. I'm unsure why this is. I can add redirects as I find them but maybe pages aren't being placed (or searched) in the proper namespaces. Nclow 21:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) messed up tables Aidan, what's with the tables on pages like http://mow.wikia.com/wiki/Lair? They text and table background are both nearly white. The site background is very dark. It's unreadable. Is there some reason for that? Nclow 02:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Working on it, going to go fix em. hello hey dud i accidentally deleted the lair table sorry :/ Hero exp chart Finalized the information for experience need to level up. All the info comes form datafiles so it's relatively safe to say that it's correct. -Evan Campsites & capturing Hey dude I just got a lil' question, about capturing campsites If i attack it at 2/100 will it be mine or it'll go down to 0/100 and i'll have to attack it once again? thanks dude PS : just edit this question ill keep lookin at it np bro Improving the Wiki Hey Aidan, I just put the Arcadian Ladder Missions list into a big table which makes it a big more readable. I can't beautify it elegantly without rights to the edit the css on the wiki (I need some sort of mod status for that I think). Any thoughts, requests etc, send me a message on my talk page. Good work so far mate. BeardedBee 18:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) am trying to place my expanding territory tutorial into main page. Can you please help with tihs? Thanks Hewzy hey Why did you Delete the safe spots on the wiki? From Taz I rebuilt so much that was deleted and outdated in this wiki. please explain why you would come back and start changing my work. They gave me administrator status because you were inactive for too long. I am happy to take this over and have worked hard on it already.